The I Love You Paper Airplane
by Yuuka-Matsuyama
Summary: The lamest tactic Sasuke-kun did to get Sakura's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The "I Love You" Paper Airplane

Author: Yuuka Matsuyama

Anime/Pairing: Naruto (Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura)

**Chapter 1**

The paper plane flew with the help of the wind and reached Sasuke-kun's desk. Good thing though, the teacher was facing the blackboard so he didn't notice.

He unfolded the plane and read the words "I love you." He rolled his eyes and traced the sender. A group of female classmates averted their eyes which, he presumed the sender_s. _He just sighed and flew the paper again in the air and it landed in Sakura's desk.

He flinched. It didn't occur to him the thought of that piece of paper, carrying those three words that could blow up in a matter of seconds his hidden desires to her. He cursed, again and again. His image would be shattered in an instant for he didn't plan on confessing to her _yet_. It was too embarrassing for an Uchiha to confess with such a lame tactic and obviously, unprepared.

When her elbow made contact with the tip of the plane – she immediately unfolded it, thinking it was somehow _urgent. _She read the words over and over again. At first she was shocked but the simple yet _unique _which made her fall for the guy.

She looked at her left (because it's where the plane came from) and saw sasuke-kun, his hand supporting his face – gazing out the window.

"No." she kept denying that it was Sasuke-kun who sent the letter. _Impossible _was the word she used to describe the situation. There was _no way_, according to her, that he would tell her that he loved her. She knew from the start that her love, though spoken, was unreciprocated and he had the hots for someone else.

Meanwhile, Sasuke-kun filled his head with ways in how he was going to tell her that her love _was_ reciprocated although unspoken. He already said "I love you" and though it was written, it was a good start; so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The "I Love You" Paper Airplane

Author: Yuuk Matsuyama

Anime/Pairing: Naruto (Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura)

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura." Sasuke-kun approached and saying her name almost consumed 2/3 of his strength and courage combined.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Her voice is a little unstable because she wants to balance her tone so that he won't notice she is _still_ hoping that it was _him_ who sent the plane.

"Do you have a moment?" His hands and forehead is beginning to sweat.

"Sure."

They walked and climbed the staircase, led by Sasuke-kun in silence. Fortunately, there weren't any student s at the rooftop. Sasuke-kun leaned on the steel bars while Sakura squatted on the floor.

Silence entered the atmosphere before he spoke her name once more.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" She tried to look at him but the sun's rays blocked his image, so she just cast her eyes on the floor again. "What, Sasuke-kun?"

"The plane…" he muttered, "It was you who received it, right?" he asked, stuttering a bit.

She nodded.

"I see…"

"But, it's okay. It wasn't meant for mo right? I meant why you would- "She stopped and wiped her tears that fell. We all knew she would cry, but not this early. Her vision of the outcome – of this conversation frightened her; therefore the tears were formed and escaped her eyes. In her prediction, he would apologize and ask for the plane to be returned to him. She crushed the piece of paper in her skirt and mentally and emotionally prepared herself for the worst scenarios.

Sasuke-kun looked at Sakura – eye to eye – and took his handkerchief form his pocket. He wiped those cheeks of hers and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

He smirked. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Eh?" Her eyes, a bit reddish, looked at him with confusion.

"I'm… the paper was meant for someone else…"

"I know." She said, hoping that he wouldn't repeat the same words again. The knife kept piercing her heart when those phrases reach her ears…

"No you don't."

"Eh?"

He took a deep breath while she felt all her hopes drained.

"I-I'm just glad you read the letter." He slowly looked at Sakura and received a smile in return.

"I love you."


End file.
